The present invention relates generally to a screen printing machine, and more particularly to a screen printing machine designed to move a dispenser for surface mounting pastes or the like using a squeegee moving mechanism.
A conventional screen printing machine uses separate devices, one for printing and the other for coating a surface mounting paste or the like on a printed circuit board upon completion of printing.
For this reason, not only additional expenses but also and extra space is needed for such separate devices.
In view of the aforesaid problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a screen printing machine wherein a dispenser for a surface mounting paste or the like is moved by means of a squeegee moving mechanism to incorporate it in the single screen printing machine.